


Stuffed

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Animal experiments, Bad Touch, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Experiments, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, I'm a horrible person, I'm not that mean to animals., Kink Discovery, M/M, Magical Experiments, Male Lactation, Minor, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Mpreg, Needy Lambert (The Witcher), Object Insertion, Over Stimulated Lambert (The Witcher), Over stimulation, Papa Eskel (The Witcher), Papa Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Rough Sex, Self-stuffing, Sensitive Lambert (The Witcher), Sexually Needy Lambert (The Witcher), Stomach growth, Stressing the no animal Death here, There are probably a bunch of tags I missed..., Tied-Up Lambert (The Witcher), breath play, hunts gone wrong, not as a kink, rapid pregnancy, they do not die, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Lambert and Eskel get abducted but find one of their greatest joy along the way.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> This is broken into 2 parts...
> 
> Part one: Self stuffing, inflation, unwanted touched. 
> 
> Part two: Rapid M!Preg, male lactation.
> 
> Part one is separated in a way that it can be read as a stand-alone if M!preg is not your thing.

Eskel and Lambert travelled together a few weeks out of the year, the two of them desiring the other’s company outside of their wintering at Kaer Morhen, away from the over-sensitive hearing of their brother and mentor. It was no secret that the two wolves had a bond stronger than just brothers. They shared a bed, shared each other, and even went as far as showing their bond by biting each other on the neck hard enough, and deep enough, to create a scar on the side of their necks. They belonged to each other. 

“I still don’t get why we’re here, Esk.” Lambert grouched, glaring at the fence in front of them while Eskel fixed up the straps on his horse’s saddle. “I mean… Their livestock is missing, but there is zero proof of any monsters! The stupid animals probably just got out of the fencing somehow.” Lambert grumped and Eskel sighed, walking over to Lambert and cupped the younger wolf’s face between his hands. 

“Shut up, Lamb.” Eskel growled and kissed him on the lips before returning to his task of checking over the saddle, leaving Lambert to stand there with a stunned expression and a light pink tint to his cheeks and a glare now directed at Eskel. “You never know if there is a monster, you know this, they offered us a decent sum to look into this. That coin can get that material Vesemir has been wanting for the west wall.” Eskel said and Lambert groaned. 

“Yes, yes. Fine!” Lambert threw his hands up in the air and pushed off from the fence he was leaning on and walked over to Eskel, wrapped his arms around his torso, and placed his chin in the space of Eskel’s shoulder where there were no spikes to poke him in the jaw. Eskel smiles as he looks over his shoulder to Lambert and kissed his temple. 

“It will be fine, Lamb. We just have to look into the mess, deal with whatever is stealing the animals, then we can be on our way. Alright?” Eskel said and Lambert huffed in faux annoyance and nodded. 

“Let’s get going then,” Lambert said in a huff and Eskel smirked as he watched Lambert pull away from him and go over to his horse. They both mounted up and headed off into the woods, following the trail of one of the village goats that had gone missing a couple of days before they showed up. The trail went cold after a couple of hours into the woods, Lambert and Eskel both jumping from their horses and leaving them where they were to continue on foot as they looked for any traces of that may have happened. 

“Well… This is absolutely riveting!” Lambert said with annoyance while looking at the ground and nearby bushes and Eskel huffed. 

“Goat tracks don’t just vanish, Lambert,” Eskel said, kneeling on the ground and sifting through leaves that had fallen on the ground as he searched for any clues. 

“Right, right. We’ll keep looking.” Lambert grouched and Eskel smirked over at him. The scarred Witcher rose to his feet and walked over to Lambert, ensnaring the young wolf in his arms from behind and made him yelp in surprise.

“The fuck, man?” Lambert growled and Eskel just smiled as he dipped his head and sucked a mark into Lambert’s neck, right over top the scarred bite mark. 

“Don’t mind me.” Eskel teased and Lambert growled.

“Seriously? Now? Thought you wanted to find a goat.” Lambert teased and Eskel made a groaning noise but grinned against Lambert’s neck and playfully bit into the skin. 

“You know me, I just love a man with horns.” Eskel joked and Lambert burst out in laughter and leaned back against Eskel before he shoved the scarred Witcher away. 

“Oh fuck off, Eskel. Let’s just find this stupid goat so we can solve this issue and get back to a decently comfortable place and you can make this all up to me by giving me anything I want. In bed.” Lambert said with a grin and Eskel groaned at the proposition of getting a whole day with Lambert.

“Fuck, yes.” Eskel cheered and Lambert rolled his eyes as Eskel rushed about trying to find _anything_ for a lead on the goat.

They spent the next day and a half trying to find a lead on that fucking goat, and still nothing. Lambert was getting grouchy, pushing harder to try and find traces of anything, and Eskel smiled sympathetically, he knew Lambert was just frustrated in more than one way. Eskel looked at the sky and huffed softly, it was getting dark. 

“Lambert,” Eskel called to the younger Witcher. “Let’s find a place to camp. We will make our way back to the village tomorrow and if we still can’t find anything, we’ll just run the risk of not getting paid. Alright?” Eskel asked, walking up behind Lambert and hugging him gently. Lambert growled, his lips pulling back into a snarl as he glared at the forest floor, he hated unfinished jobs but this one was going about as well as honey in Vesemir’s soaps. 

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Lambert huffed and leaned back against Eskel, taking in the comfort from the hold before pulling away and they both walked through the trees to find a decent clearing to set up camp in. When they finally found one, Eskel gave a small kiss to Lambert’s neck before running off to catch them dinner while Lambert went about gathering wood for a fire and setting out their bedrolls. 

Lambert stayed up for two days looking for that stupid goat, he was tired, grouchy, and frustrated beyond words. Lambert watched as Eskel came back with two rabbits slung over his shoulder, stared as the scarred Witcher bend down to start bleeding and prepping them, licked his lips as he listened to Eskel grunt with effort as he skinned the meat and stuck them on sticks to hang over the fire that Lambert had started. 

Eskel looked over his shoulder when the wind changed in his direction, a brow lifted as he stared at Lambert.

“Seriously? I’ve got blood all over my hands.” Eskel said and Lambert shrugged his shoulders. 

“Still hot.” Lambert stated with a small laugh and Eskel rolled his eyes, finished skewering the meat on the sticks and wiped as much blood off on the grass from his hands as possible and stood. He walked over to Lambert and hovered over the younger wolf before pouncing on him. 

Eskel took Lambert’s mouth in a demanding kiss, both Witchers growling at one another as they groped and ripped at their armour. Sections of armour flying threw the air in every direction until both of them were completely naked and rutting against one another. 

They didn’t have any oil or anything to slick themselves up for anything more than this, but it was enough. Lambert moaned against Eskel’s lips while the scarred Witcher gripped his lips and snaked a hand between their bodies and took hold of both their cocks. Sliding his hand across their heads and slicking up just barely enough with the precum already leaking from them both and started to stroke his hand across their lengths while continuing to rut against one another. 

“Esk. Eskel!” Lambert moaned while Eskel trailed kisses down his jaw and pressed their bodies even closer to one another, their bodies rubbing together and Eskel tightened his grip around their cocks, making Lambert keen and buck his hips faster into Eskels’ fist, moaning again as Eskel grunts and breathes heavily against Lambert’s neck. 

“C’mon, Lamb.” Eskel breathed. “This is what you wanted, hmm? Give it to me.” Eskel licked along Lambert’s neck and bit the space just below the young wolf’s neck and Lambert yelled as he came between their stomachs, Eskel grinning at him as he pulled his hand back and licked the seed from his fingers. “That was fast.” Eskel taunted and Lambert snarled at him playfully.

Lambert wrapped his legs around Eskel’s waist, gripping his shoulders and flipped them both around so that Eskel was now on his back and Lambert grinned down at him and rolled his hips against Eskel’s in a way that made the scarred Witcher’s cock slot perfectly in the cleft of his ass and Eskel moaned, gripping Lambert’s hips. They both moaned and panted as Lambert ground down on Eskel’s hips, rolling his hips so perfectly.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Eskel growled, his hips thrusting against Lambert’s hips and pulled the younger wolf down on him with a bruising grip on his hips, spilling himself across Lambert’s back. Lambert grinned down at him, planting his hands on Eskel’s chest and gave a gentle rock of his hips before leaning down and kissed Eskel till they were both breathless. 

“We should cook those rabbits…” Eskel panted and Lambert snorted, cuddling against Eskel’s naked chest.

“Probably.” Eskel breathed. They both moved to sit up, looking for their armour, when a bush rustling to their left snapped a branch and their gaze snapped over towards the sound and jumped to their feet just as a vial of something was seen flying through the air. 

“What…” Eskel blinked, staring at the glass.

“The fuck?” Lambert finished and both Witcher’s winced when the vial exploded when it touched the ground, a cloud of smoke enveloping them both and they started choking on it. Both Witcher’s stumbled about, choking on the smoke, and Eskel looked over just in time to see Lambert drop to his knees.

“Lambert!” Eskel called for him, stumbling towards him a few feet before dropping to his knees himself, clutching the dirt as he stared at Lambert who was now collapsed on the ground and unconscious. Eskel snarled, trying to reach him, but his vision blurred and his body felt heavy. The last thing he saw was the hem of a mage’s robes walking around Lambert’s unconscious form before everything went black.

~~~~

When Lambert came to himself, he was disorientated and his mind was foggy. Blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision, he tried to turn over but found his wrists were bound. He was immediately aware after that, tugging at the bindings around his wrists and snarling as he tried moving his feet but found they were bound as well.

“Oh! You’re awake!” A strange voice came from across the room and Lambert’s head snapped towards it, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “Your metabolism burned through the sleeping smoke much faster than your companion.” Lambert watched as a middle-aged man dressed in a robe came into view, a large smile on his lips. 

“If you’ve done _anything_ to him, I’ll--” Lambert’s snarling was cut off as the stranger jabbed a needle into the wolf’s neck, making him hiss in and eyes scrunch tight. “What the fuck!?” Lambert yelled once the needle was removed and the stranger just smiled at him. 

“Injection complete. Now to wait.” The stranger tittered happily, rushing out of view and Lambert snarled, the sound of a quill scribbling on paper hitting his ears as Lambert glared around the room, trying to find a way out. He grunted, testing any give his shackles could have, but gave up quickly and groaned when he found none and his limbs started to feel heavy again. 

“Wh-what did you do?!” Lambert growled, the stranger reappearing with a large smile on his face.

“You may find it hard to use any of your signs, Witcher. Your bindings have trace amounts of dimeritium in them.” He smiled still, looking over Lambert’s naked form, reaching out and tracing his fingers across the wolf's naked stomach, curling his fingers in the trail of hair that led down. “You shall be my first human test subject. Well, sort of human.” He said offhandedly and Lambert snarled, trying to jerk away from the unwanted touch of the stranger.

“Test subject!? What the fuck are you talking about?!” Lambert growled trying to twist away from the stranger still but his bindings made it impossible to move more than a centimetre. The stranger tsk’ed at him.

“Don’t be naughty, Witcher. You’ll find out soon enough.” The stranger trailed his fingers across Lambert’s happy trail then back up, gently caressing the hair on his chest almost lovingly. “All of my animal tests have been successful, well… The first three were failures, but I learned!” The stranger said excitedly. “Now comes the real test. To see if I can get the same results in man!” The stranger said excitedly again and Lambert growled at him, snapping his teeth at him when the stranger’s hand got too close to his face.

The stranger’s smile fell and he lifted his hand in a familiar motion to slap Lambert across the face but paused when Lambert’s eyes went wide and his back bowed out, the Witcher’s face contorting and mouth opening in a silent scream.

“Oh! Oh, how lovely! It’s already starting!” The stranger smiled happily, clapping his hands in excitement. “You stay here, I am going to make sure that companion of yours is still asleep! Can’t have my replacement subject escape if this should fail!” The stranger said happily and skipped off. Lambert screamed, thrashing against his bindings, his insides feeling like they were being torn out and mixed around before being shoved back in. His breathing became short and ragged as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes from the pain, sudden memories of his time in the Trials filling his mind and making him scream louder.

The stranger skipped happily through the halls, looking into the various cells he had and checked in on the animals he had stored in them. He smiled happily when he saw the goat he had taken a few days before was happily munching on some hay with its partner while nursing their kid. A couple of cells down, a pair of dogs cleaning their litter of pups, and another cell down from there a couple of bears watching their cub roll around happily. The stranger smiled, a sense of pride swelling in his chest, and he hopped along to the final cell and peered inside. 

“Ah! You’re waking up!” He said happily and slid inside the cell, grabbing a needle from the table just inside and walked over to the form shifting around groggily, chained to the wall. Eskel snarled when he approached but he smiled wider when the sounds of Lambert screaming brought Eskel to full awareness. “Don’t worry. Don’t worry!” The stranger cooed and plunged the needle into Eskel’s neck. “This is the worst part of the experiment! If he survives this, well…” He pushed the plunger on the needle, Eskel’s golden gaze piercing as he glared at the stranger. “I suppose I won’t need you.” The stranger said coldly and Eskel slumped back down in his bindings, unconscious. “Though… I suppose you wouldn’t be completely useless.” He said offhandedly, staring at Eskel’s limp form. “Tsk. No matter. Even if your companion survives the modifications, I’m certain we can find some other use for you.” 

The stranger smiled widely, patting Eskel on the cheek then left the cell and made his way back to the room where he’d left Lambert. The young wolf breathing hard, eyes shut tightly, and laying limply on the table. There were tear tracks running down his face, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths. 

“My, oh my! Look at how you progressed!” The stranger chirped happily and Lambert growled weakly at his voice. “Oh come now! This is supposed to be a gift!” The stranger said with a smile, walking around and looked down at Lambert, the wolf glaring tiredly at him. “Well, a gift for me.” His smile turned vicious and Lambert’s eyes widened by a margin. “You should try resting, Witcher. I will give you a couple of hours to regain your strength. Then the real fun begins.” 

Lambert snapped his teeth at the stranger when that hand once again got too close to his face, making the stranger jump back and sigh before glaring at Lambert. 

“Rest, Witcher. I will return soon.” He said and Lambert watched as the stranger left. Lambert tried to get rest, not because of what the man said but because of the soreness in his guts, his body felt like it had been pulled apart and put back together. Again. Rest, however, eluded Lambert as the wolf did everything he’d ever taught himself to trick his body into rest, even the ones Eskel had taught him when things got bad. 

The first hour he had tricked his body enough to feel like it had been resting, but as time ticked on something else was keeping his mind occupied. His cock was suddenly hard and leaking against his stomach, every beat of his heart making it throb painfully with the need to come, his sack feeling so fucking _full_... Lambert’s hips had started to move on their own accord, trying to find friction, trying to make himself come, but nothing he did helped. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes to hours, and Lambert had turned into a whimpering mess by the time the stranger had returned.

“Oh my… Look at you!” The stranger said, his tone filled with awe, and he walked around Lambert’s body while he looked him over. A high pitched whistle coming from him when he walked to Lambert’s waist and saw his cock and balls. “Wow… I mean… Wow.” The stranger said and leaned forward some to get a closer look, his breath ghosting over Lambert’s cock and the Witcher cried out as his cock twitched and a fountain of come rushed out of him, painting his stomach, and the stranger stared in wide-eyed shock at the sight. “There… There is so much! Why is there so much?!” He exclaimed, rushing over to his notes and looked them over. “This never happened with the animals. Perhaps because you are a Witcher?” The stranger started talking to himself. “Perhaps, because there is so much, this means it needs to be self-induced? No, no. Not an option. Perhaps both? Your seed first for preparation than another for final stages…” He mumbled, scattering papers about, writing new notes. 

Lambert panted heavily, his head lolled to the side and eyes pinched closed, even though he just came his cock was still hard as a rock and his balls still felt so fucking full they felt like they would burst. Lambert’s eyes snapped open when he felt a finger trace across his chest and he glared at the stranger, watching as the man ran his fingers over his chest, his lips pulling back into a snarl when that hand just kept going down further and further until finally wrapping around his cock and Lambert whimpered loudly as his hips bucked on their own accord into the touch and he started to come again. A large feral grin appeared on the stranger’s face and his fingers wrapped around the base of Lambert’s cock and _squeezed_. 

Lambert’s breath clogged in his throat as his orgasm was cut short by the grip around his dick, a loud pleading whimper leaving him as his body thrashed around, trying to make the grip release so he can find release. 

“Patience, Witcher.” The stranger scolded and Lambert could only thrash and whine as he tried to make the grip release. “Hush and breathe.” He said and Lambert opened his mouth to ask what the fuck that was supposed to mean but all that came out was a strangled groan as the stranger was pouring oil over the head of his dick, specifically the hole, and then forcing the end of a rubber tube down inside and Lambert’s body went completely rigid his eyes open wide and staring at the ceiling as he felt every millimetre sink further and further into his urethra. His hips trembling and thighs shaking by the time the stranger was done, his grip never leaving Lambert’s cock and the wolf was whimpering more urgently by then, his hips trying to thrust, trying to pull away from the grip, desperate for release. 

“Almost done, Witcher.” the stranger cooed gently and Lambert snarled and pulled hard at his bindings, his body once again going rigid when he felt an oiled-up finger trace around the rim of his ass and dip in ever so slightly. Lambert’s eyes shut tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder and biting his biceps to try and keep his focus on anything other then what was happening to him. Soon the finger left, oil poured over it, then was back with the other end of the tube that was buried inside his cock! Lambert looked down, staring in horror as the tube tugged on his cock while the other end was shoved into his ass and the stranger just smiled at him when he finally pulled his fingers away.

“The amount of seed you are producing can only mean that you need to have some of yourself inside of you for this to work. I think. I will need to study further to have the proper answer.” He said, leaning back and looked at his hand still around Lambert’s cock, the tip of the wolf’s dick now turned a slight shade of purple from the grip and finally released. 

Lambert screamed as he came, unable to take his eyes away as he could _see_ his own release rushing through the tube and it just kept going until finally he could feel it gush into his body. Lambert’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of it, always one to enjoy it when Eskel didn’t pull out and filled him. His hips twitched, thrusting up into the air as more and more of his release flowed down the tube and into his own ass, the feeling of it only making his release last longer. 

“Oh… Oh my.” Lambert barely heard the stranger’s voice, toolost in his own pleasure, his hips trying desperately to thrust properly as his legs tugged and thrashed against their bindings. “You’re… you just keep going!” the stranger said with surprised delight, watching as Lambert finally stopped coming and was now panting heavily, but his cock was still hard, his balls were still larger then what they should be, and the stranger grinned broadly. He reached over and barely touched Lambert’s cock, gently tugging on the tubbing and the Witcher was coming again, his voice a horse cry and the stranger watched with utter glee as more and more of the Witcher’s seed rushed through the tube and disappeared into the Witcher’s body. 

“Oh, just look at you.” The stranger cooed, watching as Lambert had already released enough seed into his own body to make his toned stomach round ever so slightly. Lambert finished his load not long after the stranger had made that observation, grinning as he reached over and placed his hand on Lambert’s stomach and gently pushed, making Lambert whimper loudly and moan from the pressure. His cock twitched once, twice, the stranger pushing on his stomach once again and Lambert yelled as yet another orgasm rushed through his body. The stranger pulled back, an awed smile on his lips as he continued to watch. 

This process repeated for what felt like hours, Lambert’s body a complete trembling mess, the wolf’s stomach now so full of his own come the skin stretched outward and was so swollen he looked like a four-month pregnant woman. The stranger stared in awe, gently rubbing his hand across the bulge as Lambert whimpered, trying to pull away from the touch.

“Just look at you, Witcher. All spent.” The stranger smiled, observing Lambert’s cock. He was still hard, but his balls were now normal-sized and less full feeling for the Witcher. “I’d say you are just bout ready for the final part of our test.” He said happily and stood, Lambert watching in mixed horror and exhaustion as the stranger moved to remove his robes and struggled harder against his bonds in a last effort to get away. 

“Don’t be like that, Witcher. I promise to make it pleasurable.” The stranger said with a smile and pulled his robe over his head and threw it to the floor. A sound of metal dragging against metal made him pause for only a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for a blade to be thrust through his body. The sound of metal slicing through flesh was never so loud before and Lambert’s eyes widened as he watched the stranger staring in confused horror at the blade now sticking out of his belly, Eskel’s snarling face appearing over his shoulder. 

“B-but you… I… I gave you enough to make you sleep for days! The cuffs--!” The stranger coughed up blood, placing his hands on either side of the blade point. “You shouldn’t have been able…” He spoke weakly, looking over his shoulder towards Eskel. 

“You cuffs couldn’t contain a Witcher with stronger magic. They barely tickled, and your drug was shit for a Witcher metabolism.” Eskel growled and the stranger gargled on his own blood and Eskel pulled the blade out from his back only to thrust it through his chest. The stranger choked on his blood as Eskel let him drop, breathing hard as he watched the man bleed out for a few seconds before looking up at Lambert and rushing over to him. Lambert let out a weak whimper when Eskel’s hands cupped either side of his face, pulling their foreheads together for a moment then kissed the younger wolf silly. 

“H-how…?” Lambert asked once they had pulled away from each other and Eskel smiled.

“He didn’t count for a Witcher having more magic then the normal. That and his drug this time around was actual shit.” Eskel said and Lambert let out a weak laugh. “What did he do to you…?” Eskel asked, looking over Lambert’s body and the younger wolf whined. 

“Out… Get it out.” Lambert whimpered and Eskel looked passed the bulge of his belly and spied his dick, growling when he saw the tubbing that leads from Lambert’s cock to his ass. 

“Okay, okay. Hold on.” Eskel said softly and moved down, carefully removing the tube end from Lambert’s cock, the young wolf whimpering at the feeling. Eskel looked up at him to make sure he was alright before proceeding to remove the other end from his ass, running a gentle hand across Lambert’s thigh and stomach. “Hold on, let me find a key,” Eskel said and Lambert whimpered softly as he nodded, watching Eskel shift through the stranger’s robes in his search. Eskel growled when he came up with nothing and quickly moved about the room, Lambert letting out a wounded noise when he left his line of sight, Eskel moved faster. He looked over the notes the stranger made, frowning hard when some things stuck out to him but got distracted when the key caught his sight and he made a triumphant noise and ran over to Lambert’s side. 

He went about unlocking the cuffs, Lambert finally able to curl up on his side and placed a hand against his stomach with a groan and Eskel rushed to his front and pulled the younger Witcher into a tight hold. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Eskel whispered, kissing the top of Lambert’s head, and ran his fingers through the younger wolf’s hair. 

“O-out… Out…!” Lambert whimpered and Eskel looked down to see Lambert trying to press down on his stomach. 

“Whoa, hold up. Alright. Lay back down, alright?” Eskel said and Lambert did as he said, rolling onto his back again and Eskel noticed that the table was able to bend so he quickly went about pushing up the top half so that Lambert could sit more comfortably while they worked. 

Eskel looked about the room and made a triumphant noise when he spied a bottle of oil. Lambert watched with a half-dazed gaze as Eskel grabbed the bottle and let out a low growl when Eskel hesitated.

“Do it. O-or I’ll do it myself!” Lambert growled loudly and Eskel frowned, staring at Lambert for a few seconds before pouring oil onto his fingers and moved between Lambert’s legs. The younger wolf hissed when Eskel’s fingers touched his rim, the touch gentle and sweet, and Eskel locked eyes with Lambert and sunk his fingers into the younger wolf’s hole. Lambert moaned, his back arching as the back of his head pressed against the elevated table, and Eskel’s fingers sunk in farther. 

Eskel couldn’t help the low whine of want that escaped his throat, the smell of Lambert’s release so strong in the air now as he worked his fingers in just that little bit further and stretched the younger wolf’s hole open and reached up with his other hand and gently pressed down on Lambert’s stomach. Eskel groaned as he watched the seed ooze out of Lambert’s hole, the slick running over his hand and even more of Lambert’s scent filled his senses and Eskel looked up to see Lambert staring at him with a hooded gaze. 

Eskel growled, pressing down harder against Lambert’s stomach and the young wolf moaned loudly as his seed gushed from his hole and splashed against Eskel’s stomach and arm. They both stared with wide eyes at the mess, Lambert’s breathing coming out short and laboured as the younger wolf tried breathing through his mouth, trying to not breathe in the sudden wave of lust and want coming off of Eskel. 

The scarred Witcher let out a needy sound, watching Lambert’s face then trailed his eyes down Lambert’s body, his fingers curling into the dark hairs of the younger wolfs happy trail and Lambert let out a shuddering breath, his cock twitching at the attention and Eskel can’t help himself as he lowered his hand and trailed his fingertips across the length of Lambert’s dick.

“Eskel.” Lambert whimpered and Eskel looked back up at the younger wolf and sucked in a harsh breath when he saw the need in Lambert’s gaze as he tiredly lifted his arms for Eskel. He moved instantly, slotting himself closer between Lambert’s legs and grabbed his hips, leaning himself across the young wolf’s body and devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

“Fuck, Lamb.” Eskel panted, pressing closer to Lambert and gently rutted his throbbing cock against his thigh. Lambert wrapped his arms around Eskel, pulling him closer, and whimpered into his mouth when Eskel’s tongue pushed into his mouth and they began a wrestling match with their tongues, Lambert’s fingers curling into Eskel’s hair and pulling him closer. Eskel scratched his blunt nails across Lambert’s thighs, leading Lambert’s legs to wrap around his waist and hook his ankles around his waist. 

Eskel groaned when Lambert tugged his hair, growling at him, and Eskel could only smirk against the kiss while biting at Lambert’s lip and sucking on his tongue, lining his cock up to Lambert’s hole and both men groaned when Eskel pushed his hips forward and sunk into Lambert’s body till he bottomed out. Lambert’s body trembled, his nails digging into Eskel’s shoulders and neck as he breathed heavily, Eskel’s lips trailing from his lips and down his neck.

“Fuck. Wanna fill you till you’re leaking with me.” Eskel growled and Lambert moaned, his hole clenching around Eskel’s cock, making the scarred Witcher snarl and grip Lambert’s hips. “Heh. Like that, do you?” Eskel asked and Lambert whimpered with need. “Fill so perfectly that you’d be dripping for days,” Eskel growls, biting at Lambert’s neck, making him keen and pressed into him.

“Eskel… Move!” Lambert ordered and Eskel obliged. Pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, hard, he made Lambert cry out and grip his shoulders. Blunt nails digging into skin, managing to scratch into his skin and create red marks across the span of his back, Eskel growling and grunting at Lambert, his grip tightening on the young wolf’s hips. 

Eskel pressed his face into Lambert’s neck, biting and licking at the flesh, soaking in the scent of need and want from the young wolf while thrusting his hips hard and fast into him. Both Witcher’s panting and growling, sweat-covered skin sliding together while muscles twitched and bulged with the force of their grips on each other and the movement of Eskel’s hips. They grunted and moaned, pressing into each other, their hands groping and scratching at every expanse of skin they could reach and Eskel let out a high loud moan as his stomach pressed against the small pooch that Lambert still had to his stomach and thrust harder.

“Ah! M-moving.” Lambert panted. “F-feel it s-sloshing around,” Lambert whined and Eskel growled, biting hard on his neck over top the mark he’d made so many years ago, and Lambert cried out as his orgasm suddenly crashed over him, his body tensing around Eskel inside him and making the scarred Witcher snarl. Eskel’s grip moving from Lambert’s hips to one on the younger wolfs thigh and the other flattened across Lambert’s stomach and rubbed the release there across Lambert’s torso, thrusting a handful more times before he held himself as deep as he could reach inside of Lambert and spilled himself inside. Both Witcher’s stayed pressed against one another, panting hard and kept their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Eskel…” Lambert panted and Eskel hummed in response. “Can we get the fuck out of here now?” Lambert asked and Eskel chuckled, leaning up and giving Lambert a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eskel said with a small smile and pulled out of Lambert, the younger wolf shivering at the feeling. “Let’s, uh, let’s get you cleaned up properly,” Eskel said and Lambert blushed. 

Eskel went about cleaning the rest of the come out from inside of Lambert, the younger wolf shivering and moaning quietly at the feeling of it all oozing out of him. It took almost an hour to get them both cleaned up, Eskel finding their belongings stored away in a trunk on the far side of the room, the blade he used to kill the stranger found on a table carelessly left unguarded and left buried in the man's body. He helped Lambert get dressed, the young wolf’s body was sore and tender from everything that had happened and Eskel did his best to dote on him to make him more comfortable no matter how much he groaned about it. 

“It seemed this guy was a mage,” Lambert said, staring down at the notes on the desk while Eskel pulled on his armour. “Fucked up dude.” He added and Eskel peeked over at the notes. 

“Maybe we should take these to Vesemir? He did inject you with something.” Eskel said and Lambert glared at the papers, sighing heavily as he nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Lambert said and Eskel went about gathering all the notes and stuffing them in a satchel he found on a nearby table. Once everything was gathered, Eskel pulled Lambert to his feet and helped him limp along. They paused by the cells with the animals, looking at each other before breaking the locks open and continued on their way. Fuck getting paid, they just really wanted to get back home to Kaer Morhen and sleep for days.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2

As soon as Eskel and Lambert found their way out of their captives “home”, Eskel placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loud and sharp. If Scorpion was close enough, the whistle would draw him and hopefully Lambert’s mount as well and they would have an easier time getting back. 

Eskel continued to whistle periodically, hoping that soon Scorpion would appear. They walked for nearly three hours, Lambert’s weight getting heavier and heavier against Eskel’s side and it was starting to worry the scarred Witcher until finally, Lambert let out a whimper. 

“Stop. Stop! I need to stop.” Lambert said urgently and Eskel quickly moved to settle Lambert down against the trunk of a tree, cupping the young wolfs face in his hands.

“Hey, what can I do?” Eskel asked and Lambert shook his head, eyes closed and brows pinched, a stray hand pressing against his abdomen. 

“I… I don’t know.” Lambert groaned, leaning forward and pressing himself against Eskel’s shoulder and the scarred Witcher’s arms immediately went around Lambert’s body, hugging him close. 

“Just breathe, Lambert. How about I find you some water, hmm?” Eskel tried but Lambert let out a distressed noise at the thought of Eskel leaving him and he quickly backtracked. “Okay, okay. I’m not leaving, it’s okay.” Eskel said, petting Lambert’s hair gently. Eskel’s head snapped up suddenly and a rush of relief washed over him as he watched Scorpion running toward them, Lambert’s mount in tow, and Eskel smiled wide. “Lambert, Lamb look.” Eskel gently prodded Lambert’s shoulder, making the young wolf lift his head. “Scorpion is here. We can get back to Kaer Morhen easier now.” Eskel said with relief and Lambert let out a noise of confirmation that trailed off into a whimper and Eskel looked down to make sure he was alright, watching as Lambert tried pushing him back in favour of trying to rip off his top. 

“T-tight.” Lambert choked out and Eskel moved quickly to help him. Swiftly unbuckling straps and removing Lambert’s top, Eskel’s eyes wide as he saw that Lambert’s stomach had pooched out again and Lambert let out a low keening noise in the back of his throat as he leaned back against the tree. 

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” Eskel asked no one in particular, watching in mixed confused horror as Lambert’s stomach was slowly getting _bigger_. “Lambert?” Eskel gently grabbed his shoulder and Lambert shook his head, his hand pressed against the small bump that was his stomach. Eskel watched as Lambert’s breathing slowly got heavier, his skin slowly getting shinner as more sweat covered him. 

“Eskel… Esk.” Lambert groaned, reaching out for the scarred Witcher and Eskel went easily. He didn’t expect Lambert to suddenly take his mouth in a desperate kiss, pulling Eskel as close as he could and both Witcher’s moaned when Lambert’s stomach pushed out more, pressing into Eskel’s ribs. 

“Lambert… No. Stop it.” Eskel said weakly and Lambert let out a wounded noise. 

“It aches… Having you close… I feel better.” Lambert whimpered and Eskel gnawed the inside of his cheek as he stared into Lambert’s eyes. 

“Alright… alright. What do you need?” Eskel asked and Lambert pulled him closer.

“You. Just you.” Lambert whimpered and Eskel growled quietly and moved swiftly. He moved forward and removed Lambert’s bottoms, then his own, and Lambert moaned as his already hard cock was pressing against his stomach, Eskel’s eyes stuck on it as he inched closer and took Lambert’s mouth in a hot kiss. 

“How do you need me?” Eskel asked and Lambert grabbed at his hips, pulling him closer and gently rubbed Eskel’s steadily growing hardon against his stomach. 

“Want inside. Can I go inside?” Lambert asked and Eskel felt himself blush but nod and moved them around on the forest floor, laying down on his back and pulling Lambert to his knees, wrapping his legs around his thighs. 

“Come on then.” Eskel teased and Lambert groaned and grabbed hold of Eskel’s cock, pumping it a few times to get a good bead of precum and rolled it across his fingers then across his own cock, barely able to see it over the steady slow growth of his stomach, then shoved his fingers in his mouth and got them nice and wet with his saliva before pressing them against Eskel’s rim. The scarred Witcher twitched, groaning quietly, and Lambert carefully pressed his fingers inside. The slide was rough and messy, Eskel wincing at the sting of the stretch, while he and Lambert took turns who would bottom, they had a preferred role and it has been a while since Eskel had Lambert inside of him. 

Lambert continued to rub his free hand on Eskel’s cock, collecting the pre on his fingers and rubbing it on Eskel’s rim to make the slide a little easier, working Eskel open until he was finally ready and replaced his fingers with his cock. Eskel moaned as Lambert pressed in, pushing in a small amount then back out and repeated the motion until he was bottomed out inside of Eskel and both of them gasped for breath. 

Lambert’s belly had gotten to a decent size, around the same as when Eskel had found him on the table, and Lambert whimpered as his need for release grew by every small amount his belly expanded and he began pistoning his hips. Eskel yelped at the sudden thrusts, looking at Lambert with a glare and a growl that Lambert could only whimper in response to and his hips picked up their pace. Eskel groaned, the pain fading quickly and Lambert’s stomach pressed his cock between them, making Eskel moan out louder, Lambert angling his hips to hit that special spot while reaching down to stroke at Eskel’s cock. 

Later on, Lambert would completely deny how quickly he finished, thrusting only a handful more times before pulling out and spilling on the ground below them. Eskel made a low noise in the back of his throat when Lambert pulled out and was about to take over taking care of himself but let out a strangled noise as Lambert quickly dropped down and swallowed the scarred Witcher’s cock. 

“L-lambert!” Eskel cried out, Lambert’s throat swallowing around the head of his cock and he only lasted for a couple of head bobs before he was gripping the back of Lambert’s head and spilling down his throat. “F-fuck!” Eskel said, panting hard and finally released Lambert’s hair and fell back as he basked in the afterglow. “What… the fuck.” Eskel said and Lambert snorted, throwing Eskel his pants and watched as he got dressed. “Do you need a hand?” Eskel asked, looking over at Lambert and froze in place at what he saw. 

Lambert’s face was pinched, while still having enjoyed his orgasm he now looked generally uncomfortable and was leaning against the tree again. His knees pulled up and leaning apart as his stomach rested heavily against his guts. The skin pulled taught, one of Lambert’s hand holding the underside of the swell while the other was holding up some of his weight from behind. He looked like a seven-month pregnant woman! 

“Fuck, Lambert!” Eskel rushed to his side and pulled Lambert into his arms, supporting the younger wolf against his chest while he now leaned back against the tree. They both watched as Lambert’s stomach swelled even more, pushing out further. Lambert’s chest visibly getting softer, rounder, his nipples darkening, and when they both thought his stomach was about to burst, it stopped. 

“E-eskel…” Lambert whimpered and Eskel held him closer, he could smell the fear radiating off of Lambert and he tried to keep his own scent even, comforting and rubbed his hands along Lambert’s arms. “F-feels weird,” Lambert said, a slight waver to his voice. “M-moving?” He added and Eskel’s brow pinched, reaching out to gently touch the swell of Lambert’s stomach, his hand flinching back when the skin rippled. 

“The fuck!?” Eskel hissed and gripped Lambert’s hand when the young wolf lifted his hand in search. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out, alright?” Eskel said, placing a gentle kiss on Lambert’s hair and he nodded quickly. They sat like that for a while, Lambert’s breathing slowly getting more and more laboured until a small yelp left him and a rush of clear fluids gushed from his body. Eskel blinked rapidly, staring down at Lambert. “What was that?” Eskel asked and Lambert shook his head, opening his mouth to answer but groaned loudly instead. 

He and Eskel watched the muscles of his stomach tighten, and Lambert’s eyes went wide as he felt them pushing down, a pain shooting through his lower back and his body arched against Eskel, gripping his hands tightly. 

“Eskel!” Lambert yelled, his head leaning back against Eskel’s shoulder and the scarred Witcher shushed him gently, petting his hair and rubbing his arm with his free hand while letting Lambert squeeze the life out of his other hand. “H-hurts,” Lambert whined and Eskel frowned, reaching down with his free hand and now rubbed gentle circles on his lower back. It helped him relax between pressures, their intensity growing, frequency getting closer and closer to the last until Lambert felt like he was in constant pain. 

“C’mon, Lamb. Breathe. Just breathe.” Eskel said softly, making sure Lambert knew he was there through the whole thing. Lambert yelled suddenly, his eyes squeezing tight and Eskel realized that he had started baring down with every tightening of his muscles. “Lamb?” Eskel asked gently and Lambert shook his head quickly. He was breathing hard, his eyes widening as he could feel something shifting lower, going down, and then there was an intense burning sensation around his rim as whatever it was being pushed from his body started to stretch in open from the inside. 

“E-eskel... S-something…!” Lambert cried when a wave passed but didn’t have time to clarify as another one hit not seconds later, Lambert’s eyes shutting tightly as he yelled again and Eskel could swear that some bones in his hand were now cracked from the grip Lambert had on him. Lambert kept baring down, pushing through the pain until whatever it was that was pushing out of him slipped free and he fell limply against Eskel’s chest. 

Everything was eerily quiet for what felt like ages then suddenly there was a small gurgling noise that went into full-on wailing and both Witchers froze. Eskel and Lambert turned to look at one another before turning their gaze down and looked past the still pooched out swell of Lambert’s stomach and they both stared in horrified surprise as there was now a newborn babe wriggling on the ground, covered in fluids, with its umbilical cord still attaching it to Lambert. 

“E-eskel…?” Lambert’s voice cracked, his gaze turning to Eskel who licked his lips.

“Th-that… Y-you…” Eskel tripped over his words and made sure Lambert was propped comfortably against the tree before moving around to Lambert’s feet. He quickly grabbed his dagger, licking his lips again, and cut the cord from the babe’s body. He looked back at Lambert when the young wolf whimpered and bore down again, frowning hard and looked down at Lambert’s body and his nose wrinkled when something meaty pushed out from his hole. Ah… An after birth? Eskel looked down at the babe in his hands, watching as it -he- wiggled around and cried loudly and suddenly a thought hit him and he moved over to Lambert.

“Uhm, Eskel. What the fuck are you doing?” Lambert growled when Eskel brought the babe closer to Lambert’s chest.

“Shut up,” Eskel said and set the babe against Lambert’s chest, Lambert’s hands instinctively moving to hold the boy close and they both watched with curious fascination as he began snuffling his way across Lambert’s chest and noses the hair around one of his nipples away before opening his little mouth and latching onto it. Lambert’s body went ramrod straight and his eyes wide as he stared at Eskel, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his words. “Lambert?” Eskel questioned, wondering if something else had happened and gently placed his hand on the young wolf’s shoulder.

“S-sorry... Just… Uhm.” Lambert looked down at the babe nestled against his chest, suckling away happily on Lambert’s nipple. “Something’s coming out? Why is there something coming out?!” Lambert asked in a panic and Eskel frowned.

“What do you mean?” Eskel asked and Lambert growled at him.

“I mean that there is something coming out of my fucking chest, Eskel! How is that confusing!?” Lambert snapped and Eskel held up his hands in a placating manner, his eyes dropping to Lambert’s other pectoral. He licked his lips and reached out, gently grabbing it and giving a gentle squeeze that made Lambert gasp and arch into the touch. Eskel glanced at his face then looked back down and gave another experimental squeeze, pulling his hand back suddenly when a white liquid beaded at the tip of Lambert’s nipple and rolled down. 

“Right. Okay, yeah… Uhmm.” Eskel spoke quietly, staring at Lambert. “Let’s get you dressed, yeah? You might be sore but Scorpion will be a better ride for you.” Eskel said, reaching out for the babe but Lambert snarled at him, taking them both by surprise. 

“Fuck. Sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Lambert looked at the boy who was now fast asleep, no longer suckling on his chest anymore, and Eskel smiled gently.

“It’s okay… New parents are very protective. Even against their mate.” Eskel teased and Lambert’s lips pulled back as he snarled at Eskel who just kept grinning at him. “Come on… Let’s get you dressed.” Eskel said and helped Lambert to his feet.

Lambert leaned against the tree as Eskel helped him get his armor back on, Lambert’s stomach once again smooth and toned with muscle as if the last couple hours had never happened. Once Lambert was dressed again, he went through Scorpions saddlebags and pulled out a couple of shirts and walked back to Lambert, together they swaddled the babes bottom and wrapped him in the other shirt and Eskel smiled at the boy with his hand gently placed on top of his head.

“His eyes are gold…” Lambert said offhandedly and Eskel looked at him. “His eyes are gold… And I’m not actually dreaming, am I?” Lambert asked and Eskel shook his head.

“No, Lamb. You’re not dreaming.” Eskel said gently and Lambert let his head tip back and smack against the tree trunk he was still leaning against.

“Fuck.” Lambert whispered and Eskel chuckled softly, grabbing hold of Lambert’s arm and leading him over to Scorpion and helped him up into the saddle. 

It took them a near two weeks to get to Kaer Morhen, Eskel going through every single note the mage had written down. The more he read, the more he was both mortified and yet found himself grateful whenever he saw Lambert talking to their little pup, cause that’s what he was. The mage was experimenting with male on male animal coupling, somehow inducing a pregnancy within one of the animals and carrying an infant to full term, rather quickly mind, but it seemed that was just a “side effect” of the modifications, the skin becoming more palpable so it didn’t tare or suddenly burst open from the sudden growth. 

It seemed the mage had a partner who had died and, Eskel gags, saved his genetic material to try and create a child made of both of them but needed to test his successful animal trial’s on an actual person. Enter him and Lambert. Eskel frowned hard at the notes and eventually stored them away in favor of helping Lambert attempt to dress the wiggling lump of their pup as he fought against Lambert’s every attempt to get his little arms through a shirt sleeve.

Lambert had grown well into this new role that was pushed on him, doting on the pup and Eskel just knew that their boy was going to be a spoiled vicious little shit, and he couldn’t find himself to care. When they finally reached the gates of Kaer Morhen, having spent _way_ too much on baby clothes for their pup to make sure the boy would be sufficiently warm during winter, they were greeted by Jaskier who smiled bright and cooed over the baby and was soon joined by Geralt, the white wolf curious to what had Jaskier so excited.

“Seriously, brother? Why the fuck did you bring a pup here?” Geralt asked Eskel and the scarred Witcher just smirked.

“You should hear the story.” Eskel said and walked with Geralt to go and find Vesemir, the mages notes slung over his shoulder in the satchel, and Lambert finally relented to Jaskier’s pestering and handed over the pup to the bards egar arms before following behind Eskel and Geralt and made their way through the keep while Eskel told them what happened.

“Bull shit!” Geralt said with astonishment as they entered the library where Vesemir and Ciri were reading.

“What’s bull shit?” Ciri asked and every single person around her responded with “language!” and made her giggle.

“Vesemir, you need to look at these.” Eskel said and handed the satchel to his mentor, Vesemir’s brow lifting some as he looked at the bag and flipped it open, looking over a couple of the pages before his eyes grew wide and he looked over to Jaskier and Lambert, the youngest wolf snarling at the bard as Jaskier was now holding a gurgling pup over his head and bouncing him gently. 

“Jaskier! Give me my fucking son back if you’re going to toss him around like a fucking pinyata!” Lambert growled and Jaskier rolled his eyes but relented and handed the pup back to Lambert who held him protectively, and pointedly, away from Jaskier. 

“Alright, boys… Tell me exactly what happened.” Vesemir said and motioned to the table. They all sat down, Eskel retelling the story to Vesemir with bits thrown in here and there from Lambert while the young wolf tended his pup. When Eskel had finished his tale, Vesemir grabbed the notes once again and huffed a disbelieving laugh and shook his head. Jaskier’s brow lifted slightly, staring dreamily at the pup in Lambert's arms and finally turned to look at Vesemir.

“Think you could recreate that?” Jaskier asked, motioning at the notes, and Geralt choked on his spit. Vesemir’s brow shot high into his hairline and both Eskel and Lambert started laughing while Ciri ignored them all in favour of cooing at the pup.


End file.
